I Cant Stay Away
by Raven176
Summary: One Shot Song Fic


_This is wrong_

_I should be gone_

_Yet here we lay_

_Cause I can't stay away_

Caroline was in Klaus's house while all of his siblings were out. He was lounging on the sofa with her next to him. She knew it was wrong to be there, he had tried to kill her and her friends more than once, but she couldn't seem to stay away from him.

"We can't keep doing this Klaus, it's wrong."  
"Why is it wrong?"  
"Because you've tried to kill us more than once!"  
"That has nothing to do with what we're doing."

_Roses bloom_

_In your dirty room_

_I come to play_

_Cause I can't stay away_

She found herself at his house, only this time she was in his room. He was laying in bed, the sheets pooled around his waist while she dressed in a hurry.

"Tell me Caroline, if this is so wrong, why do you keep coming back?"  
"Because, for some reason, I can't stay away."

_I'm conflicted_

_I inhale now I'm addicted_

_To this place_

_To you babe_

_I can't stay away_

She found herself sitting in Elena's room, trying to build up the courage to spill her dirty little secret.

"What's wrong Caroline? You know you can tell me."  
"It's... it's complicated Elena. I know if I tell you, you'll hate me, but I"m so conflicted. I'm addicted and I don't even know why."  
"I could never hate you, you're my best friend."  
"I might be... kind of involved... with Klaus?" She answered as if it were a question.

"You might be? Caroline he's evil! This is completely wrong! You need to end it. Now."

_We get up, we go down_

_Then we go one more round_

_It's wrong, they say_

_But I can't stay away_

It was the night after Elena's abduction. Bonnie was asleep so Caroline snuck out and went to see Klaus.

"Klaus, what is wrong with you? Why did you let Elijah take Elena like that?"  
"what would you have me do Caroline, go against my entire family and let my mother kill us all?"  
"Well she's my family and you know your sister wants to kill her!"  
"We did what we had to to stay alive."  
"I told Elena."  
"Told her what, exactly?"  
"About us. By now, everyone else will know and they'll say the same thing as me."  
"And what is that?"  
"This, Klaus! This is wrong. But I..."  
"But you, what?"  
"Nothing. It's nothing."  
"Enough fighting. You win, for now."

She let him approach her and take her in his arms, placing a kiss upon her lips.

_I was numb_

_For you I come_

_Night and day_

_And I can't stay away_

She had received a text from Klaus and against her better judgment, she met up with him. It was an odd place for him to send her to. They usually met at his house but this time he wanted to meet her in the woods. She didn't care though, she was numb.

Elena had done exactly as she suspected. All of their friends knew about her and Klaus. When they weren't berating her or giving her dirty looks, she was getting the cold shoulder. She didn't blame them, she was with the enemy.

She entered the clearing and had to stop at the sight. There he stood, in all his glory, in a pool of sunlight. In that moment he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen and completely forgot about why this was wrong and why she should stay away.

"I knew you'd come."  
"Why are we here?"  
"The house is full and I don't want to share."  
"You mean you don't want them to know."  
"That's not what I said."  
"But it's what you meant! I told all of my friends."  
"And look at how they're treating you."  
"That's why we should end this."

Klaus flashed towards her, only coming to a stop when their chests were pressed closely together.

"You know you don't really want to. If you did, you'd have stopped coming to me by now. And why is that I wonder?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I can so stop coming to you."  
"Just admit it love, you can't stay away."

_I'm conflicted_

_I inhale now I'm addicted_

_To this place_

_To you babe_

It had been a month since she had gone to him. After he called her out, she knew she had to prove him wrong. So she stayed away. Every day she received a call or text telling her to meet him at his house or in the woods. And every day she ignored him. Doing so was one of the hardest things she had ever done. Everything in her body screamed at her to go to him, but she refused.

She told Elena that things were over with Klaus and she'd never seen her friend look so relieved. Once the news spread of the split, they all started speaking to her again, but they noticed a difference in her. With each passing day, she became more and more despondent. They didn't know what to do. They didn't want to admit that their friend had fallen for Klaus.

_I wish I could_

_Leave and never return_

_Baby, I know I should_

_But for you I burn_

It was approaching the second months and she still hadn't gone back to Klaus. Even though he knew she was ignoring him, he still continued to call and text her. It broke her heart to listen to his messages, he was beginning to get desperate.

Just as she finished listening to his last voicemail, there was a knock on the front door. Confused about who could be there at such a late hour, she went to see who it was. Opening the door, she was shocked at who was standing there.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?"  
"I fancy you Caroline. I know you've been ignoring me and I know you wish I would leave and never return, but I can't. I've never burned for anyone the way I do for you."  
"You still shouldn't be here. I've been ignoring you for a reason Klaus, because what we were doing was wrong. I just got my friends back, my life back. I'm not ready to lose them again because of a passing fancy of yours."  
"It's not a passing fancy. I've been watching you since you left. I've seen what leaving me has done to you and I want you to know that I feel-"

"No! Don't say it, I don't want to hear anymore!"

_I'm conflicted_

_I inhale now I'm addicted_

"Klaus-"

"Just admit it Caroline, admit that you fancy me."

"You seem to think you know how I feel so why should I say anything? Why have you been following me anyway?"  
"Because I can't stay away."


End file.
